Wishful thinking
by megoeggo1215
Summary: Ariadne was in love with a man she didn't know squat about. Well. At least she knew that.
1. Questions lead to answers

Ariadne didn't understand.

As an architect, Ariadne was used to seeing the logic in buildings and in design. This transcended to how she saw people, as she could easily read them like a book. Ariadne saw life like this as well. It took a lot to stump her, because she was to see everything for what it was.

The fact that Arthur continually found ways to surprise and stump her had her confused, puzzled, and annoyed.

Ariadne didn't like that someone could be so mysterious, especially to her. While she accepted that this was how Arthur liked himself to be perceived, it still bugged her that she didn't even have any knowledge of his true behavior.

And just after she had finally gotten some grasp of the well-groomed man, he had gone ahead and surprised her. Again.

"_Quick, give me a kiss."_

"_They're still looking."_

"_Yeah, it was worth a shot."_

God. Why the hell did she even try to understand him? He was confusing, mysterious, and he had an adept nature to discover the details in every situation. Ariadne guessed that this was the reason why he was such a good point man.

Still didn't make it any easier to understand him.

Normally, Ariadne would probably have been okay with not knowing anything besides the exterior of this man. It was a job; she was here to do that job and then return to college and get that degree.

But her goddamn heart had decided to become infatuated with this man she knew nothing about, not one single thing. Hell, she didn't even know his last name.

Ariadne was in love with a man she didn't know squat about.

Well. At least she knew that.

Sometime after the Fisher job had finished, Ariadne made her way down from her quiet little hotel room to the bar. As she nursed the glass of scotch, Ariadne kept trying to think about things besides Arthur. She was failing horribly, of course.

Scotch was usually too strong for her, and the taste was somewhat off, according to her brain. Tonight, however, she frankly didn't give a damn, and she was now down another half a glass.

And Arthur was _still _on her mind.

Ariadne kept searching for anything she remembered Arthur telling her about himself, yet she just couldn't grasp any memories of him besides that kiss. She just couldn't figure the real Arthur under that cool, calm, and collected exterior. She knew there had to be something more.

Ariadne aimlessly wondered to herself if this was how most men felt when trying to figure out the girl they've known for years, much less the woman sitting down the bar from them.

Ariadne blinked. The scotch in her glass was nearly gone now, with just a swallow more to go. Ariadne kept blinking at the glass. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a tiny little reminder about the plane she had to catch the next morning. That same part of her mind was also trying to remind her about her low tolerance of alcohol, and the fact that being completely hung-over on a plane was, probably, not the best way to start the day.

Ariadne swigged the rest of the scotch down her throat, shutting up the responsible part of her brain.

Ariadne spent a few more precious minutes deciding whether to go back to her hotel room, pop a couple Advil and sleep, or if she should order another glass. Option B applied to her the most.

Just before she ordered, however, there was a slight touch on her back. Ariadne whipped around, expecting to find some random college kid standing behind her, in hopes of taking advantage of her intoxicated state. The last person she expected to see was the same man she had been trying to forget.

Arthur.

"Damn," She mumbled to herself. Then she looked up and gave a slight smile. "Hello Arthur. What on earth are you doing at a Best Western? I thought you'd at least have a little more style and money than that."

Arthur shook his head slightly. "I have to ask Ariadne. How many drinks have you had?"

Not knowing where her mind was at for the moment, Ariadne gave a small smile. "I have no idea. I'm thinking something along the lines of two. Maybe three. You know what? I don't care."

Arthur shook his head. "Come on Ariadne. You need some rest."

Arthur threw a couple 50s on the bar. He nodded to the bartender as he mumbled, "Keep the change."

Then he picked up Ariadne off the barstool and walked out of the bar room.

Walked wasn't the correct term here. _Dragged_ is more appropriate.

At the elevator, Arthur stopped and pressed the up button. "Where to, Ariadne?"

She gurgled out "Room 546. I think."

As the ding signaled the arrival of the elevator, Arthur sighed. "Where is your key, Ariadne?"

With much difficulty, Ariadne reached into her back pocket and pulled a room key. "Here," she whispered.

Then she went limp, as she fell unconscious.

"Dear God, why me?" Arthur gasped as her dragged Ariadne's limp body into the elevator.

He pressed the button for level five. As the light switched from level to level, Arthur realized that he had nowhere to stay for the night. He didn't bring a lot with him for this job because he never though he would need it. To be completely honest, he had broken his own rule. He had made contact with Ariadne before the safe period was over.

He had followed her to the hotel and had sat at the bar most of the time she had been there. He was making sure she was okay after this.

He glanced at Ariadne's unconscious form and winced. Obviously not.

With another wince, Arthur realized how stalkerish he was acting. Following a girl? Seriously?

With one last ding, the elevator slowed to a stop. Arthur picked up Ariadne bridal style and he made his way to her hotel room. He slipped in the door and set Ariadne on the bed. Then he back traced his footsteps to the door where he slipped the Do-not-disturb sign on the knob. Then he closed it, locked it and walked back to the bed. He slipped off Ariadne's shoes and scarf from her limp form. Then he gently tucked her under the blankets.

He glanced around the room. Finding a chair, he took of his suit jacket, tie, and shoes. He unbuttoned his top two buttons from his dress shirt. Grabbing the extra blanket from the closet, he settled in to the chair. He checked his die one last time before conking out himself.

Ariadne woke to the smell of hot coffee and cologne. She blinked a couple of times trying to sift through her foggy memories of the previous night. It wasn't until the headache hit, that she remembered what had happened.

_Shit_, she thought. _I was drunk._

She sat up in what she hopped was her hotel room's bed. The pounding of her brain made her painfully aware of the fact that she was officially hung-over. She looked down at herself, and was surprised to find that she was still clothed from the previous day.

_Well there obviously wasn't a one-night stand._

The only thing missing was her scarf and shoes. Ariadne glanced over at the desk chair and saw those same items placed upon the tiny piece of furniture. Ariadne glanced over to the window. She gasped when she saw the suit jacket and shoes resting by the other chair.

Ariadne immediately reached for her totem. She placed it on the nightstand and flicked it over. Her tense feeling didn't vanish when it proved that this was reality. Her breathing became heavier and more labored as she curled in upon herself, preparing for the man in her hotel room. Her clouded memories began to resurface as she tried to keep herself calm.

The glasses of scotch that she had nursed for a long time. A gentle touch on her back. A calm voice asking how many drinks she'd had. With a gasp, she remembered.

Arthur.

Then she blinked, reveling in this new information. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Ariadne heard Arthur's voice.

"I see you are awake."

With a start, Ariadne jumped out of bed. In this "graceful" process, she managed to slip on the carpet and tumble forward, smashing her head on the floor.

This did not help her headache.

"Damn," she mumbled. She struggled to get up, but strong arms looped themselves around her and pulled her up. Once standing, she staggered a little, and then caught her balance. With a smile, she glanced up into Arthur's face.

For once, she saw emotion. And that emotion was concern.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking from the pounding pain in her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"You look a little rough." He answered. Then he cocked his head to the left. "Are you okay? Would you like some Advil?"

Ariadne nodded, and then winced from the pain. She sank to the bed, thankful that she could sit without injuring herself.

Arthur appeared next to her with a bag of ice, coffee, and two Advil. Ariadne gave a gracious smile as she sucked down the pills and the coffee. The she gingerly took the ice bag and pressed it her bruise from the fall. Within seconds, the ice began to numb that particular pain, making it easier to, you know, think.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hoping she wasn't intruding on his 'privacy issues.'

He turned around with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Well, I was escorting you to your hotel room when you blacked out. I brought you up here and I stayed with you throughout the night to make sure you weren't going to die."

Ariadne blinked. Then she glanced down at her coffee mug. "Thanks, I guess." She glanced up and saw Arthur's eyebrow raised. She gulped. "I-I-I just didn't think you cared."

"Of course I do. You are my coworker, and I try to help all my coworkers."

Ariadne sighed. "Somehow I doubt you would do this act of kindness thing to Eames."

Arthur snorted. "You might have a point there. Best to leave the poor bastard to his misery."

Ariadne laughed. She was beginning to feel the effects of the Advil and the ice bag. The pounding had dulled to make the pain less than it had been just a few minutes ago. With the pain dulling, Ariadne was able to think more clearly.

"Wait, Arthur." She said, her voice sounding even clearer than before. "Why are you at this Best Western? You really don't strike me as the type who likes these cheap hotels."

Without missing a beat, Arthur calmly stated back. "I like the continental breakfasts."

Then he sighed. "Actually, I came to make sure you were okay. It was your first major job, and that can be a little unnerving. Especially since, you managed to be taken into limbo by Cobb. I hope you don't mind, I'll pay for myself, but I actually don't have a room here. Therefore, I'll just tack myself onto yours. If that's alright."

Ariadne blinked. "I don't really have a choice, considering you've been so nice to me."

Arthur smiled and began to walk past her, presumably to the bathroom. Without even thinking about it, Ariadne reached up and clasped on his wrist.

"Why?" she asked.

Arthur blinked. "Why, what?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Ariadne could feel his heart rate increase by a millisecond, and she heard his gulp.

"Well…"

Ariadne spoke. "Because I know it wasn't to distract the projections."

Arthur blinked again. "Well…I...umm…I wanted to see what you tasted like."

Ariadne blinked at about 200 hundred miles an hour. Then she stood up, and faced him, keeping her hand on him the entire time.

"I see. Did you like what I tasted like?"

Arthur blinked a couple more times. Ariadne inwardly smiled, his façade was cracking.

Then Arthur smiled back. "You know, I never got a good taste. It was too quick. Care for another go?"

Ariadne was sure her heart had missed a beat. Maybe two. Possibly three. She couldn't have been sure.

Then she did something stupid.

Despite the fact that she smelled awful, and that she hadn't showered in two days, and that she hadn't shaved in 6, and the fact that she hadn't brushed her teeth in over 16 hours;

She kissed him.

Within a second he was kissing her back, and soon they were a mesh of bodies trying to get as close as humanly possible. And even that wasn't good enough. Passion erupted thought the air, and everything was momentarily forgotten in that one moment.

When they broke apart for air, Ariadne's head was spinning. Arthur picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind," he whispered. "But I think I let you sleep in a little too late. I'm pretty sure you've missed your plane."

Ariadne smiled. "I quite frankly don't really give a damn."

Then she pulled him down to kiss him again.

**XXX**

**I know i want to continue this but i have no idea where to begin. Review if you wish for me to continue and if you have any ideas!**

**Of course, any review is appreciated!  
**


	2. Nightmares

XXX

She was running. The streets and the cobblestones blurred past, as she sprinted for her life. However, nothing would help. _She_ appeared in front of her.

Ariadne spun her head around to see Mal move the same way.

"Do you know how it feels to be a lover?"

Before Ariadne could even react, Mal pulled the silver knife and stabbed her. Ariadne hit the ground screaming.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Arthur running towards her. Before she could scream, Mal fired a handgun, a sly grin on her face.

The last thing Ariadne saw, was Arthur falling to the ground.

Then…

She died.

XXX

Then, she woke.

Her breathing accelerated to the point where she was hyperventilating. Rolling over to the nightstand, Ariadne tipped her totem over. Gravity did its magic and the bishop tipped normally. Ariadne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything alright?"

Ariadne craned her neck around to see Arthur's eyes staring at her. Seeing him brought a flutter to her heart, especially remembering what had happened the previous night. Then her nightmare came back in a rush and all she could picture was Arthur, falling to the ground.

Ariadne could feel her breathing quicken, and suddenly she flung herself at Arthur, clinging to his chest. Although Ariadne considered herself strong and able to handle things very well, this nightmare chilled her to the bone, and not even her totem could reassure her that Arthur wasn't dead. Only he could do that.

XXX

Arthur accepted her weight with good grace, despite making a little 'oomph' as she launched herself at him. He stroked her hair and hugged her as tight as he could.

When she was finally calm, Arthur pulled back to Ariadne's face. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Y-y-you w-w-here shot." Ariadne stated as clearly as she possibly could. Arthur cocked his head and watched as she crumbled again. She was crying, for him. No one had ever done that before. Not even his own mother had cried for him.

He pulled Ariadne tighter against his bare skin. He tried calming her down, but it seemed as if she needed this. And he didn't mind holding her.

A good ten minutes later, Ariadne's breathing slowed down to a deep pattern. She had fallen asleep.

Arthur gave a little chuckle, and then he settled her against him, hoping that she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

His hopes vanished when she woke an hour later screaming.

XXX

Ariadne couldn't understand why she was having these nightmares. She remembered Cobb mentioning that she probably would never dream correctly.

After calming down, she looked up and saw Arthur's fixed gaze. He didn't speak; he merely cocked his head to the right about a quarter of an inch. A question perhaps?

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine, Arthur. I j-j-just can't sh-shake this n-nightm-mare."

He sighed, and then shifted his weight, so that he was propped up against the headboard. She placed her head delicately on his (covered) lap. His hand immediately found her hair, and began to stroke it. Ariadne found this immensely soothing, and she began to relax the tension that just wouldn't leave her body.

"M-M-Mal came after me," she began. She took a breath and continued. "She st-stabbed me, and I fell to the g-ground. I c-c-couldn't move, so I h-had to watch as you came t-t-towards us. Then she sh-sh-shot you and I watched you die, before I d-d-died myself."

A tear leaked from her eye, despite Ariadne's attempts at stopping it. She was about to rub it away, when Arthur's cool hand beat her to it. She buried her face in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the covers.

XXX

Arthur balked. "For what?"

Her voice came back even more muffled than before, yet he could still make out her words. "For keeping you awake. You would be sleeping if not for me."

Without hesitating, he pulled on her shoulder to pull her face towards his. The tears were flowing freely now, yet she was determinedly ignoring their presence. Arthur took that as a sign to do the same.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, making sure he wasn't acknowledging the tears. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. This is your first job, and you managed to go down four dream levels. Everyone feels this way after their first jobs. The exhaustion of using your mind to dream like that wears people out. And sometimes, even though you don't dream, nightmares can pop up, because negative memories have a power over the human mind. We've all been through this Ariadne, and you did way more than the others could have ever even thought about when doing their first jobs. It was expected Ariadne. You'll be fine."

Ariadne sat up and blinked at him. Then she snaked her arms around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

He slipped them both back under the covers. Arthur kissed her forehead. "I'm here Ariadne. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She sat up in front of him, lifting the covers off him, as they seemed glued to her shoulders. She gave a weak smile, and mouthed a quick thank you. Arthur finally decided to acknowledge the presence of her tears. He lifted both his hands and placed them on the sides of her face. Using his thumbs, he brushed her tears and their tracks away.

He smiled at her, and then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Ariadne leaned in to him, but didn't push the kiss. Then he fell down back onto the bed, and she followed suit. He wrapped an arm around her, as she curled into his side.

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

**XXX**

**I am so happy that i managed to do this. I'm very proud of this!**

**I know others have donw things like this, and i hope this doesn't seem like i was copying those wonderful people!**

**Reviews are welcomed!  
**


End file.
